A Tibbs Goodbye
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony is really leaving, how will Gibbs handle the goodbye. Slash
Title: A Tibbs Goodbye

Slash/Mature: Don't like, don't read

Summary: How will Gibbs react to Tony leaving? Will he finally admit his feels?

All mistakes are mine.

 **####################**

"Abby. Can't. Breath." Tony huffed out crushed in Abby's hug.

"I don't wanna let go." She hugged him tighter for a moment then loosened her hold still hugging him.

Tony sighed. "I'm not dying Abs, we can talk on the phone, e-mail, video chat-"

"But you won't be here every day."

Hugging her tightly, Tony dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I know Abs." They had already went through a tearful goodbye earlier in the day, but when he stopped to say goodbye before he left the building they were right back at it.

"I'll be back Abs, at least to the area…I just need to sort some things out." He played with her ponytail.

"How long?"

"I don't know." And that was the truth he had no idea how long it would take him to sort it all out.

"You rented out your apartment." Abby sighed sadly.

"To my dad." Tony rolled his eyes. His dad had agreed to move in and take care of the place.

"Still."

Drawing back, he took her by the biceps and looked at her about to dismiss some of her worry when he truly saw her face. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears. He placed a kiss on her nose. "I promise this isn't a forever goodbye and we'll keep in touch."

She nodded, not really believing him as she sniffed back the tears.

"I promise." He repeated the words. "And you know I keep a promise."

This time when she nodded she smiled softly. "Are you going to see him before you leave?"

"Yeah." Tony again assured her. "I wouldn't leave without seeing him."

She wiped at her tears. "Okay then go." She put both hands on his chest and shoved him towards the door.

He forced a smile knowing that was her way of saying he needed to leave before she lost it again. "Love you Abs." He said the words as he ran from the lab.

She forced herself not to look back as she picked up Bert and hugged him to her chest releasing the long farting noise.

 **##########**

Walking through the front door, he slowly made his way through the house and to the open basement door. As he stepped onto the landing and touched the first step the hairs on the back of his neck went up as the thought ran through his mind. He had made this walk, descended these steps hundreds probably thousands of times throughout his years at NCIS…and now he had no idea when he would ever make the journey again. Swallowing the emotions, he touched the concrete and looked over to see the older man looking at him.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer as to Tony late arrival.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

Grabbing an empty jar, Gibbs wiped it out and poured Tony a drink.

Taking the drink held out to him Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Grabbing another saw horse, Gibbs dropped it down next to the one he had been sitting on. Then he picked up his mug and took a long swig.

Dropping down onto the sawhorse, Tony took a drink, then just sat there staring at the boat. Gibbs already knew the story, knew he was leaving, knew the main reason why, they just hadn't had any formal goodbye. He suddenly looked down into the jar. "There aren't words to express everything you've done for me…as a boss, a mentor, a friend." Tony swirled the amber liquid in the jar. "I owe you more than I-"

"You don't owe me anything." Gibbs cut Tony off as he picked up a sander and flipped it over in his hand as he stood in front of the boat. "You've saved my life, more than once."

"And you've saved mine."

"Part of the job." Gibbs sighed. "For both of us."

"Although ordering me to survive the plaque was rather demanding as part of a job." Tony chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

Turning around Gibbs leaned back against the boat. "But you damn well listened."

"I did." Tony shook his finger. "Although I think that had more to do with you, than me." He smirked. "Fear of the wrath of Gibbs is enough to stamp out even a super resistant strain of bubonic plague."

Gibbs gave a half-hearted chuckle as he folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I have that effect."

"We've been through a lot, but even through the bad, we were a family and that made it all better. That's what I'm going to miss." Tony took a deep breath out and groaned. "God now I'm making it sound like I'm dying." He downed the rest of his drink still staring at the jar.

"We're always family, nothing will change that, no matter the distance between us."

Tony forced himself to look up and he met the steely blue eyes. "I definitely need another drink."

Grabbing the bottle from the table, Gibbs walked over and poured Tony another. He watched as Tony down the drink in a single gulp. "Did you drive?"

Toy shook his head. "Took a cab."

Gibbs sat the bottle on the sawhorse next to Tony then returned to the safety of the boat.

Pouring himself another drink, Tony sipped it this time. "I totally get you running away to Mexico now."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gibbs nodded. The truth was Tony had no idea about the real reason he'd run away, no one knew. Well, no one still living anyway.

Standing up, Tony finished the rest of his drink then walked over to Gibbs. "I'm gonna miss you Jethro." Tony smirked using the rarely spoken name fall from his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Before Gibbs could react, Tony hugged him. Hesitantly, he let himself hug the younger man, let his hand cradle the back of Tony's neck. "Take care of yourself." He bit his tongue as more words threatened to spill out.

"I will." Tony stepped back and took a deep breath fighting down the emotion. He turned to head up the stairs and felt the hand suddenly grab his.

"Don't leave."

The words were spoken so softly, Tony though he'd imaged them. Turning back he looked at Gibbs, the normally steel blue eyes were somber and filled with sadness. "Gibbs."

"Don't leave." Gibbs repeated the words, unable to bring himself to say more at this point.

"I have to do this. I can't stay at this job, plus I've already resigned." Tony felt the hand squeeze his and he looked down as Gibbs entwined their fingers.

"I don't care about the job, you can leave the damn job." Gibbs swallowed the emotion that threatened to break through his normally controlled exterior. "Don't leave me." His gaze fell to the concrete as he clenched his jaw.

"Gibbs?" Tony took a step towards the old man, confused and full of questions.

Staring up at the ceiling, Gibbs shook his head as he struggled with whether to continue to hide the feelings he'd had for years or give in to the emotions. He looked over at Tony and something finally snapped. Reaching out, his hand caressed Tony's cheek, his eyes dancing back and forth between the confused green eyes and the soft lips. Then he grabbed the back of Tony's neck and stepped forward. His lips seized Tony's in a desperate attempt to convey even a hint of the emotions he'd hidden for over a decade. He didn't know how long it took for Tony to kiss him back, he only knew the lips surrendered pressing back against his. Then the hand was touching his hip, before circling around and clutching at the small of his back. The action gave Gibbs courage and his tongue licked at Tony's lips and they parted willingly. It was heaven, the bitter taste of Bourbon and the natural sweetness of the younger man left Gibbs wanting more. Slowly, he let their lips part and his forehead rested against Tony's.

"I love you." The words came out in a huff of air as Gibbs tried to catch his breath. He felt the fingers at the small of his back dig into his flesh. "And I know I have no right to ask you to stay." Taking a deep breath, he pulled his head back and looked into the haunting green eyes. "So go where you need to go, do want you need to do, take the time that you need and find out what it is you want." He let his thumb brush across Tony's lips. "But if wanting me has ever crossed your mind, even for a second…then give me tonight." He searched those green eyes for any hint of an answer. "Let me make love to you, hold you while we sleep and show you what we could have." The next words were the hardest. "And tomorrow you'll go because it's what you have to do…but at least you'll know what you can come home to."

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony said the only words that would form in his mind. "Take me to bed."

 **##########**

Gibbs didn't remember how they made it to the bed room. All he knew was the man he loved and had denied himself for years was now laying naked in his bed. Standing at the end of the bed naked, Gibbs eyes leered up the nude form before dropping a knee to the bed and letting his hands lead the way up Tony's body. He caressed his way up Tony's legs, massaging the muscles of his calves and thighs, forcing himself to ignore the hard cock that laid dripping between Tony's thighs. Further he explored letting his fingers dance across the younger man's stomach and feeling the tension beneath this finger tips as Tony bit back a giggle. He smiled at the new knowledge of the younger man as he carried onward, letting his hands caress across Tony's chest, his thumb brushing across Tony's right nipple causing it to harden. He licked his lips desperately wanting to dip down and let his mouth taste the hard nub, but that would come late. Instead his hand continued further south dancing their way up Tony's neck before gently touching the features of the younger man's face. The chiseled jaw, the soft full lips, the gentle curve of the nose, the furrowed brow, his hands touched it all before his finger traced a path back down Tony's jaw line.

The touch disappeared and Tony's body arched desperate for it to return. He took a ragged breath when the warm lips pressed a gently kiss to his forehead then his nose. Realizing his lips were next, Tony anticipated it and when the lips touched his he desperately chased them wanting to draw them back, but it was futile. A second later the lips kissed down his chin, and he tossed his head back offering up his throat, but the lips sweep downward refusing to linger. The lips descended…down his chest to his stomach pausing momentarily at his belly button. He felt the hands caress up his ribcage as the warm lips disappeared. Tony held his breath not knowing what was next. His back arched, his mouth falling open as Gibbs' lips suddenly suckled his right nipple. His hand clutched at the bed sheet as Gibbs moved from the right to the left giving the left nipple the same attention. Again, the touch was suddenly gone.

"Roll over."

The words were a breathless command gave against the shell of Tony's ear. He obeyed rolling over and immediately feeling the hands exploring his back, then a fingertip tracing a path down his spine. Tony gasped as the warm wet tongue licked up from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck.

"Every inch of you taste so sweet." Letting his body dip further down, Gibbs felt Tony's hips thrust up as his hard cock brushed against Tony's ass.

Tony rocked his hips upward again, whimpering when he realized Gibbs' cock was no longer above him. When the fingers danced down his ribcage, he closed his eyes felling the lips suddenly at the cleft of his butt. The strong hands were then on his cheeks massaging his ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart then releasing them.

Gibbs gently pulled Tony's cheeks apart again, then let his tongue licked between the cheeks, then darted against Tony's sphincter. He heard the gasp from the younger man as Tony thrust his cock down into the mattress. Repeating the action several times Gibbs felt the body under him shiver. Biting back a growl of need, Gibbs forced himself to move on. Letting his body hover directly over Tony's, his cock rubbed back and forth between Tony's ass cheeks causing Gibbs to involuntarily moan. Arching his back he gently jabbed his cock between Tony's cheeks feeling the head touch the tight muscle of Tony's entrance. The sensation caused Gibbs to suddenly latch on to Tony's hip afraid he would lose control.

"Please." The word was a plea from Tony's lips.

"You have no idea what you're begging for." Gibbs growled as his fingertips dug into the flesh of Tony's hip. Fighting to keep control, Gibbs dropped down on the bed next to Tony and quickly reached into the night stand for what he needed. "On your back." Gibbs realized how demanding the statement sounded and let his lips brush against Tony's shoulder. "Please."

Rolling onto his back, Tony gazed up into the black eyes haloed in steely blue. Locking their gaze, Tony slowly parted his legs accepting what he knew was next.

"Gorgeous!" Gibbs sighed wistfully. There was no other word for the beautiful man that was so willingly laid out before him. Popping the lid on the lube, he squeezed some into his hand, then placed the bottle aside. Sliding closer to the body next to him, Gibbs slipped his hand between Tony's legs.

Tony sighed as he spread his legs further feeling the finger gently rub around the tight muscle. He reminded himself to breath as the finger gradually pushed its way inside working in and out. His body tensed as another finger was added and he felt the slight sting as he was opened further.

"Slow steady breathes." The calming words were whispered in his ear. "There's no rush." Gently, Gibbs worked Tony open, scissoring his fingers to stretch the taunt muscle, then moving them in and out to fuel the flame. "Just like that." He felt the body beside him relax, his fingers now being squeezed by the younger man.

Involuntarily, Tony's eyes closed and he found himself rocking his hips, tightening his muscles to draw the fingers deeper. It felt so good, his body now accustom to the intrusion and aching for more. Just as he'd found a rhythm, the fingers were suddenly gone and his eyes shot open. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring up at Gibbs' face, the man's body now hovering above him. Reaching over he grabbed the lube, put some in his hand and pulled his knees up. Wrapping his hand around Gibbs' cock, he spread the lube over its length.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled through clenched teeth. He was already on edge, desperate to take the man he loved. Having that touch, the feel of Tony's hand on his cock threatened to make him come. "Stop." Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist. "Please."

Understanding, Tony position Gibbs' cock against him, then removed his touch.

Gibbs leaned down brushing his lips across Tony's as he slowly pushed forward. The head of his cock slipped in and Tony's hands came up clutching at the sides of Gibbs' neck and he stopped. "Nice and slow, for both of us." Slowly, Gibbs let his cock inch forward, stopping when he heard a whimper or hiss from the younger man. Gibbs suddenly let out some guttural moan as his cock was completely enveloped in the warmth of the younger man. Dropping his head against Tony's shoulder, he took slow deep breathes trying to steady the raging need inside him.

"Please, Jethro."

Drawing back Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"Make love to me."

Taking Tony's left hand, Gibbs entwined their fingers, pushing their joined hands above Tony's head. His other hand went to Tony's hip as he pulled his cock almost out then slowly slide back in.

"God yes." Tony moaned as his back arched.

Hands entwined, forehead to forehead, Gibbs made love to Tony. Their bodies creating a rhythm together that left them both breathless and teetering on the edge. He never wanted it to end, wanted ever touch, every movement, every sound etched into his memory forever. If this was the first and last time he might ever be with the man he loved, he never wanted to forget. It was a whispered word from Tony that finally gave Gibbs the permission he needed to finally surrender.

"More." Tony said the word as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist driving the man's cock deeper inside him.

That was it, control gone, desperate to come, Gibbs made quick sharp jabs into Tony as he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock.

"Fuck yes!" Tony screamed as his back arched off the bed and crushed their joined hands together.

Gibbs was beyond hearing, beyond understanding anything but the feel of their joined bodies and the need to find release for both of them.

Tony's body started to tremble the dual stimulation of Gibbs taking him and the hand around his cock was too much. The world behind his closed eyes went white as he came crying out a string of unearthly sounds.

The body tightening around his cock, the man beneath him screaming it pushed Gibbs over the edge and he came screaming the only name he ever wanted to scream... Tony.

 **###########**

Gibbs was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, Tony wrapped around him, the younger man's head on his chest, sound asleep. He knew eventually he would fall asleep, emotional and physical exhaustion would finally catch up with him and when he woke up Tony would be gone. It was the way it had to be. Tony needed to leave, to sort everything out, just like when he had went to Mexico. Sometimes it takes walking away, leaving everything and everyone behind, to make you realize what you want and what's important. His hope was that he'd given Tony a reason to come back. Waiting wasn't an issue, it was living in fear of the call, the text, or the e-mail from Tony that would say I'm not coming back. Then it was over all hope gone. He prayed that what he'd said and making love were enough.

 **#########**

Gibbs sat at his desk reading the report in front of him, reaching the last line he signed off and closed the folder. Rubbing his hands down his face, he leaned back in the chair. He should go home, it was late and everyone else was already gone. His eyes suddenly landed on the desk catty corner from him. Yeah, he'd went almost the whole day without thinking about Tony. That morning after they'd made love had went just as he expected. At some point exhaustion had forced him to sleep and when he woke up Tony was already gone. The first few days were the hardest, but as days turned into weeks, he refused to dwell on it and focused on work. The only time he let it affect him was when Abby received the e-mail. It was something so benign really. Just a short e-mail from Tony to her that said miss you with a picture of some generic landscape. Yet it had his stomach in knots and had him drinking in the basement that night. When the weeks turned into a month he told himself to stop counting. Yet here he was knowing that Tony had left exactly two months three weeks and four days ago.

Getting up, he turned off his desk lamp, and headed for the elevator. Home, he needed the boat and Bourbon tonight.

 **##########**

Pulling into the driveway, he cut the engine and climbed out of the car. Walking to the house he made his way up the stairs, stepped onto the porch and pushed open the door.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs froze, his heart thumping against his chest as he grabbed onto the door frame for support. He wanted to turn around, but part of him believed the name spoken in the familiar voice was just a figment of his imagination.

"Jethro please."

Gibbs' eyes closed as the words caused the image of that night to seep into his mind. Slowly, he turned around and his stomach clenched as his eyes took in the image standing at the bottom of the steps, the all too familiar green eyes gazing back at him. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath. "You look good." The man had lost weight, his hair slightly shorter, no designer suit, instead jeans and a brown button down shirt.

"You look good too." Tony said making his way up the steps and stopping just a few feet from the older man.

A nervous silence feel between them.

Tony bit at his bottom lip. "Are you still waiting for me?" His voice cracked as he stared at Gibbs waiting for an answer, part of him fearing the response.

"Yes."

Taking a step closer, Tony reached out, hesitating as he touched Gibbs' cheek. "I love you Jethro and I was miserable without you." Tony fought to hold back the tears. "And I'm sorry it took me this long to com-"

"It's okay." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's gently telling the younger man it really was okay. "You're home now that's all that matters."

"Home, where I belong." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "With the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I love you." Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands. "And I will never let you go, ever again."

"Promise?" Tony let the tears fall.

"Promise." Seizing Tony's lips Gibbs dragged the man through the open door. They would make love, like it was the first time again and this time when Gibbs' woke up Tony would be in his arms.


End file.
